This invention relates to X-ray examination work and in particular to cardiology X-ray examination.
The heart has two valves which occupy positions which are inclined approximately 30.degree. from the vertical. As a result, X-rays which pass vertically through the patient do not pass properly through these two heart valves and their vessels, and, in order to obtain the desired X-ray pictures of these heart valves and their vessels, it has been customary in the prior art to tilt the X-ray apparatus and the image-receiving apparatus approximately 30.degree. from the vertical. By providing a tiltable table top for the patient-receiving rotatable cradle or basket, the need for tilting the X-ray projecting and image-receiving apparatus for cardiology examination is avoided, according to the present invention.